


In Which Dean and Cas Get  a Daughter

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kids, M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s beautiful.”<br/>“That she is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean and Cas Get  a Daughter

“Cas? Cas!” Came Deans voice as he rounded a corner to find Cas standing in front of the window. “Finally found you Cas.” He sounded out of breath. 

“There was no hurry, Dean.” Cas said calmly as Dean came up beside him. 

“Of course there was hurry, Cas. It’s not everyday you get to meet your kid for the first time.” Cas gave him a look that said more then words ever would. “Fine, fine. But you could have at least called or texted me before school was over.”

“I didn’t want to distract you, those children needed you more then ours did. She was only going into labor. I didn’t know how long it would last, nothing to worry you about at the moment.” 

“Nothing to worry me about?” Dean sputtered, “of course it’s something to worry me about, Cas.” Cas just gave Dean another one of his pointed looks that shut Dean up faster then anything else. Dean rubbed a hand over his face knowing he had lost the argument against Castiel. “Fine.” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders while Cas wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. “She’s that one right there.” Cas said pointing in a general direction with his free hand. 

“What one? They all look the same to me.” 

“That one. Second row, fifth from the left.” 

Dean laughed “You’ve got that down pat.” 

“I watched them bring her in and I’ve been here for the past half hour.” 

“That’s not creepy at all.” Dean laughed again. “Someone might think you’re trying to decide which baby you’re going to take.” 

“I look like any other father here. I don’t see a problem with it.” Dean just laughed before turning his attention back to the little girl that was now his daughter. 

“She’s beautiful.”

“That she is.” 

******

“I came as soon as I could.” Sam had said when he had first come bursting through the door. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“See, Cas, people like to be notified about this kind of thing sooner then later.” 

“There was no need to rush everyone.” Castiel huffed. 

“Sorry, Sam, Cas didn’t want to bother anyone. He didn’t even call me right away.” 

“There was no need-”

“Cas, we’re just going to let this one go.” 

“We can let it go if you let it go.” 

“Touché.” 

“When you two are done having your little lovers spat, when can I meet my niece?” Sam was trying and not completely failing at holding in his laugher. The smile on his face did cause Dean to shoot him one of his I-am-going-to-kill-you faces. 

“Come with me,” Dean said standing up, “We’ll have to make this quick we still have a few more papers we have to sign.” 

Dean led Sam down the hall to where he had first found Cas. 

“Which one is she?” Sam asked looking at all the babies. 

“Uh, that one. There. Second row, third from the left.” Dean said pointing her out to Sam. 

Sam and Dean stood there for a while just looking at the child. A couple of nurses came by, smiling shyly at the two men, who in return politely returned the smiles. 

“She’s beautiful.” Sam finally said. 

“God, is this going to turn into some chick flick moment?” Dean asked lightly punching Sam’s arm. 

“I’m serious Dean!” Sam said avoiding the punch. “And you might want to get use to those ‘chick flick moment’s’ you have a daughter now.” 

“Oh god, you’re right Sammy.” Dean said, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m a father now. Oh god.” 

“It’s now just hitting you, isn’t it?” Sam placed a hand on his brothers shoulder 

“I have a kid now, Sammy. How did this happen?” Dean looked like he was going to go into shock over the revelation. 

“Well, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much… Well in your case when you contact an adoption agency…” Sam teased. 

“Bitch.” Dean replied. 

“Jerk. Are you going to be okay? You look like you‘re about to pass out.” Sam asked properly looking at Dean, who looked like he was about to faint. 

“I’m fine. I’ll- be fine. Just, what if I mess up? What if I’m a shit father? I’m not ready for this, Sammy!” 

“Dean. Dean, man, you’ll be okay. Here, sit down .” Sam led Dean over to a chair, where Dean collapsed dropped his head in his hands. 

“I have a kid now.” 

“Yes you do.” 

“What if I mess up somehow?” 

“You’ll be fine Dean.” 

“How do you know?” Dean shot back. “I could be completely terrible and she grows up to be some trouble maker. I don’t know if I could handle having a Ruby as a kid.” Sam dropped his head as Dean said that. 

“You are not going to have a Ruby daughter Dean. You’re going to be a great father. You also have Castiel to help you, and me, and Bobby, and Ellen, and Jo. You’re not alone in this.”

“But-” 

“Dean. You practically raised me, I turned out perfectly fine.” 

“You sure about that?” Dean said smirking a little at Sam. 

“Dean, you’re going to be a great father. Right now you’re having one of those new parent crisis, panic attacks? I don’t know. But you’re going to be fine, trust me.” 

“If you say so, Sammy.” 

“I do.” Sam replied. Just then Dean’s phone went off. 

“It’s Cas.” Dean told Sam. Sam watched as Dean answered his phone and listen to what Cas has to say. “I have to go, you can stay here if you want, I won’t be gone long.   
We just have to sign a few more papers.” 

“Have fun, Dean.” Sam said as Dean started walking away. 

“Oh, Sam.” Dean said turning around. 

“This, this never happened. You got it?” 

“I hear you loud and clear.” Sam said smirking. 

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.”


End file.
